


Pink Hair Pink Drink

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Other, idk how jaemin's liver is okay, just nct dream caring about jaemin's health, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: Chenle had the green apple scented marker in his hands, and he used it to write “SAVE JAEMIN’S LIVER 2018” on the board in big letters.





	Pink Hair Pink Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I had the pink drink for the first time yesterday and I tweeted about how the dreamies getting Jaemin hooked on the drink so he can stop taking in so much caffeine would be so funny and I suggested writing a one shot on it and I had some mutuals agree so what was I supposed to say? no? anyways heres the one shot!
> 
> if you wanna be friends on twitter you can follow me @TENWOOCULTURE

In the middle of the dorm where the dreamies lived, there was a huge roll in whiteboard and all of the NCT dream members, except Jaemin, where surrounding it. When Chenle had made the separate group chat without Jaemin and called for an emergency meeting, the members were not expecting this.

 

Chenle had bought a new pack of scented expo markers that were now being inhaled by Jisung, Haechan tried to take them away from him because the fumes could not be good for him but when Jisung noticed what he was trying to do, he tried to bit his hand. 

 

Chenle had the green apple scented marker in his hands, and he used it to write “SAVE JAEMIN’S LIVER 2018” on the board in big letters.

 

No one really said anything after that, it was pretty obvious now what this was about.

 

“You’re probably wondering why I made you guys come here, and why I had Jungwoo take Jaemin to the store.”

 

Renjun spoke up, “we’re actually not-”

 

“Anyways! Jaemin’s coffee addiction is a problem, I’m surprised his liver is still functional after all it has to go through 6 times a day. We need to get Jaemin off of his regular coffee order and onto something that’s better for him.”

 

Jeno spoke up, “look, I tried to do this once in the past. I took his coffee away from him and dumped it down the sink and he ended up cutting all the bristles off of my toothbrush. I was very confused but also terrified.”

 

Mark begins talking, “well how would you react if you spent money on something just to have someone throw it out? I would be pretty mad too.”

 

“That’s why we have to introduce him to a new drink that he has to love way more than his battery acid drink. Do any of you have any ideas?” after saying this, Chenle began to write down sections for the list.

 

Jeno said, “well it’s fall now right? Why don’t we get him a pumpkin spice latte? Or that new salted caramel mocha?”

 

Chenle wrote that down on the board, “but what do we do when those seasonal drinks are gone? Why don’t we try to get him to order a regular mocha or a regular latte first?” Haechan said.

 

Mark spoke again, “we should get hi to try a frappuccino, I feel like he would like it.”

 

“Why don’t we get him to try some of the teas from there? They’re pretty good honestly.” Renjun contributed his idea to the conversation. 

 

After a few more minutes, the board was covered in drink ideas. They were all ranging from a basic green tea to sweet blended drinks. 

 

Chenle sat down before speaking again, “okay so, we can’t let Jaemin get coffee on his own. Whenever he tells us that he’s going out for coffee one of us has to go with him to prevent him from getting his old drink.”

 

They all nodded and once Chenle got the text from Jungwoo that they were coming back to the dorm, they all cleaned up the main room and shoved the whiteboard away.

 

The plan was set, they just needed to execute it now.

 

-

 

They got their chance a few hours later, when Jaemin announced that he was going to get coffee and if anyone wanted to join him. Jeno volunteered himself to go with him and the two set out 10 minutes later.

 

As they were waiting in line, Jeno noted all the promotional drawings and ads for the seasonal drinks, “hey Nana, why don’t we try one of the new drinks? I’ve always wondered what a salted caramel mocha tastes like.”

 

Jaemin looked at Jeno strangely, “but you always just get a tea from here? Are you sure you want to try one?”

 

Jeno nodded, “it’s not a bad thing to try something new you know? Who knows, maybe I’ll end up liking it a lot.”

 

“Well if you’re going to try something new, then I guess I will too!”

 

And that’s how they ended up coming out of that starbucks, Jeno with a hot salted caramel mocha and Jaemin with a venti americano with no water and only 2 extra shots this time instead of 4.

 

-

 

The next time that Jaemin goes to starbucks, he’s accompanied by Haechan and Mark. The weather is a bit warmer that day so they were craving for something that would cool them down.

 

When they walked in, Haechan looked at the menu for a bit before they ordered. He always did this even though we would just end up getting the same thing as always.

 

Mark said to Jaemin, “I think I’m going to get a frappuccino today. I haven’t had one in a while and I’m lowkey craving one today.”

 

Jaemin thought to himself for a bit before saying, “you know what, me too!”

 

After joining them again, Haechan decided that he was going to get a milkshake. They went up to the counter and ordered, but when it came to Jaemin’s turn and he asked for his drink, Haechan and Mark were shocked.

 

“Can I get a mocha frappuccino with 4 shots of espresso in it?”

 

-

 

Chenle and Jisung were met with the same fate, Jaemin always ended up finding a way to turn a normal drink into a caffeine nightmare.

 

Renjun was everyone’s last hope.

 

Him and Jaemin were going to starbucks, it was late afternoon and the sun was setting. 

 

Renjun was worried that he would fail like everyone else, but he was going to try his best.

 

When they walked into the starbucks, there was a bit of a line so they had to wait about 15 minutes before they were up next to order. Renjun had suggested some drinks to Jaemin, but he insisted that he was okay to just get his regular order. 

 

“I think I’m going to get the pink drink this time. I got it last week and I thought it was really good.” Renjun said.

 

Jaemin asked, “what drink is that? I don’t think I’ve heard of it before?”

 

Before Renjun could explain what it was, they were already being called to place their orders.

 

Renjun turned to Jaemin and said, “I’ll get you one then! Don’t worry about it you can pay me back next time!” and with that, Renjun told Jaemin to get them somewhere to sit while he ordered.

 

After Renjun ordered two pink drinks, he spotted Jaemin sitting by a window in the cafe. When he sat down, Jaemin asked “is there any caffeine in the pink drink?”

 

Renjun laughed, “No Nana, the pink drink is a tea with coconut milk instead of water and strawberries It’s not coffee.”

 

His eyes widened, “what do you mean it’s not coffee? Hold up, I’m going to go order another thing-”

 

As Jaemin tried to get up, Renjun heard their orders called out and he told Jaemin to stay put so they wouldn’t lose their spot.

 

When Renjun came back, he saw Jaemin pouting and he just brushed it off and put their drinks on the table.

 

When Jaemin saw what the drink looked like, he was visibly impressed. “Woah you weren’t kidding when you said it was a pink drink! It’s the same color as my hair right now that’s so cool!”

 

Renjun replied, “see I told you that you were going to like it. If you drink it all and end up not liking it then I’ll let you get something else. For right now just enjoy your drink.”

 

And with that, Renjun began sipping on his drink. Jaemin hesitated a bit before taking a tiny sip out of his. The minute the flavor registered for him, Jaemin couldn’t help himself from speaking out.

 

“This is the best thing I’ve ever had.”

 

Renjun smiled, he knew that he had succeeded.

 

“I know right! It’s one of my favorite things to get right now instead of coffee.”

 

Jaemin said, “I think this might be my new regular drink from now on. Thank you so much for buying this for me I’ll definitely pay you back tomorrow!”

 

Renjun shook his head, “nah, you don’t have to pay me back. Just seeing that you found your new favorite drink is enough.”

 

Jaemin thought his response was odd, but didn’t say anything about it and continued to sip on his drink.

 

-

 

Renjun busted in through the door of the dorm, “I DID IT! I got him to convert to another drink and it isn’t even a coffee drink either!”

 

Chenle and Jeno yelled in shock, “No way! What drink is it?”

 

“I bought him a pink drink and he loved it so much that he said it was going to be his new regular drink!”

 

The rest of NCT dream sighed in relief, Jaemin’s liver was saved.

  
  



End file.
